


Sherlock Vendetta

by 221squee



Category: Sherlock (TV), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221squee/pseuds/221squee
Summary: A mashup of BBC's Sherlock and the movie of V for Vendetta, accompanied by my edit of Valery Gergiev and the Mariinsky Orchestra's 1812 Overture.  Spoilers up through The Empty Hearse.  2 minutes 47 seconds.





	




End file.
